Girl Magnet
by three-colour-rainbow123
Summary: A new rogue ninja has something against Naruto and uses a jutsu that makes the female kunoichi in the village fall in love with him. Will Naruto be able to escape from the frantic girls? Will Naruto and friends find a way to break the jutsu? And what happens when the rogue is caught?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was always an optimist. He was known for seeing the brighter side in most things, even if said thing was frankly upsetting to others. But he simply could not get over the bad luck he was having today.

Naruto was also known for having a lot of enemies. He was famous everywhere. People adored him for his heroic deed in saving the village and his major part in the ninja war. But where there were admirers, there were enemies. Enemies intent on causing him humiliation, in justice of their jealousy. And one genius knew the perfect way to do it.

A rogue ninja, by the name of Tamaki Hitachi was watching the village with hawk eyes. He was once renowned by his popularity with the girls, but upon the discovery of a newer, younger, handsome hero, girls began to turn their starry eyes towards a new role-model. By the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

Overtime, the vain and highly narcissistic man had formed an obsession with taking his 'rival' down and had formed a reputation of apparent insanity, abandoning his village for the sake of a boy he had never met. Taking his famous and highly sought after blood line jutsu with him.

Tamaki Hitachi's all famous jutsu's affect was causing a state of love that left the victim highly infatuated, obsessive and distressingly clingy to the first person they saw. This jutsu was meant to be used as a mid-distance attack - the wielder camouflaged in foliage while the victim is weakened or distracted. The jutsu is hard to deflect but fairly easy to sense coming if one is on high alert for the use of chakra nearby. Such jutsu was meant to be used if the wielder meant to make an escape during the confusion and only had one cure. Flattery.

Tamaki was a known ninjutsu genius in his village, and despite his twisted and attention seeking mind, he had brains and moves to match.

Having observed the entrance to Konoha's Hidden Leaf Village for days now, he was aware of whoever left, whoever entered and the time span they would be gone. He also knew when his chance came to enter the Leaf.

A team of three were making their way back to the gates. The group, moving fast, was made up of a tall man, clad in a green one piece suit and orange knee pads. He had a black, shiny, bowl cut and the thickest eye brows he had ever seen. He was well into his forties and obviously their Captain. The boy, walking eagerly next to him was almost his exact clone, except shorter with a rounder face, rounder eyes and a much thinner, less muscled figure. Finally, a small girl walked slightly behind them, wearing a light pink, button shirt, with long black pants that seemed to fit comfortably. She had tanned features, and brown hair, tied up in twin buns on top of her head. She had nothing with her but a scroll and she walked slightly slower than the other two. She had a light sheen of sweat around her features and she was panting lightly.

Suddenly she straightened. She put up her hand, catching her sensei's attention. "Guys, I'll be right with you. I just have to take care of something." Then she took off in the other direction. The two males shrugged as if this was a common practice and continued on their way. Tamaki smirked. Perfect. He only needed to be there for a couple of minutes and then his work was done.

He stepped out onto the road and made the signs for a transformation jutsu, concentrating on the features of the brunette. Then he began his walk, rounding the corner to the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. He walked past the officers casually, muttering a hello. The officers nodded at him - or should I say - her, before allowing their attentions to drift back to the road.

The Tenten copy walked casually through the streets of Konoha, unsure of whether it would be suspicious to not meet up with the sensei and annoying sensei wannabe. But all thoughts were immediately cleared when he caught a flash of yellow hair and grinned evilly to himself. That is, until said blond turned around and revealed their status as a random shopper, curious to the prices of a local stall. Tamaki scowled, and kept walking. This body was not suiting him, and the silk shirt was annoyingly smooth, causing his levels of alertness to lower considerably due to the comfortable material. And then he spotted it.

Spiky yellow hair complete with a matching orange and black jumpsuit. The wearer of this said jumpsuit was sitting on a stool, with his back to him. Tamaki didn't even have to check. It was him alright. Naruto Uzumaki.

He scanned up and down the street, looking for his perfect opportunity. But there was none. Not until he saw the familiar, pink hair of one famous kunoichi, successor to the current Hokage, and best friend and love interest to his mortal enemy. Well, so he thought.

Her name was at the top of his brain. Samaka? Sarunee? No… A flower of some sort. Oh! A cherry blossom! Sakura Haruno!

He scanned the crowd around her and almost clapped his hands in glee. Not only was she there but she seemed to be having a girl's night out. Around her were a bunch of girls which he could only believe to be Sakura's company, and close friends.

A plan promptly popped into his head as soon as he saw them, but he was shuddered out of his zone by a voice talking directly to him.

"Tenten?" a blond haired girl said in annoyance. "We've been trying to talk to you for a while. What's up with the zoning out?"

"She's probably tired from her mission, Ino," said Sakura. "Leave her alone".

That's right, he had forgotten he was disguised as her. Her talking to him had given him a start. "Um, yeah… Sorry Ino, just tired from the mission, that's all."

"Gai worked you hard?" asked a small, black haired, white eyed girl quietly.

"Y-yeah, he did," he said, scratching the brown hair that layered his head heavily. The buns were pinching his head and he screwed up his nose in annoyance. He pulled the hair ties loose and allowed the brown hair to cascade free down his - no her - shoulders.

The girls looked stunned. "Wow, you've never done that before," Ino gaped.

"Try new things I guess," fake Tenten said. He was about to find an excuse to leave when two new girls entered their circle.

"Oh hey Temari!" Sakura said nicely to a tough but pretty looking blond haired girl.

"And Karui! Nice to see you!" Ino cried.

Sakura's face looked bluntly unfriendly at the sight of the girl. Tamaki shrugged from behind his disguise as Tenten. He was about to invent an excuse about how he would have to leave abruptly when a panting sound came from in front of him.

"G-guys," Tenten puffed, running frantically up. "I think there might be an imposter of me loose in the vill-" she yelled, stopping abruptly when her brown eyes landed on her identical. The other girls who had no idea what was happening, turned around and eyed the fake Tenten with a casual "EEEEHHHH?"

Tamaki swore before his hand motions set his action into plan ahead of time. He quickly set his eyes on the two girls in the middle, reversing the order of his love signs to create his infamous hate jutsu. This backfired multiple times, hence it's occasional use. But this time it hit true. The blond and pinkette were captured in his hate jutsu, and before he knew it, they were on each other. There were screeches from the surrounding girls of growing bewilderment as they watched the tackling best friends in stunned surprise. Tamaki quickly released his jutsu whilst they were distracted and blended into the crowd, using their surprise as his shield. Seconds later, when they turned, he was gone. Ino and Sakura's fight was beginning to get serious, and just in time, the hero of Konoha strolled out of Ichiraku's in oblivious bliss.

That was, until he saw a vicious cat fight between his two friends, in the middle of the busy street. Being the naturally kind and concerned friend he was, his immediate action was to step between them. The friends around them had not yet moved into action, being frustrated over the sudden exit of the imposter, and distracted over the uncalled for blood shed intent fight between the normally playful, bantering best friends.

Sakura and Ino growled at each other, a worried and slightly scared Naruto between them and a circle of concerned friends around them. Tamaki rubbed his hands, set a light chakra field around Naruto and set the jutsu in action.


	2. Chapter 2

The behavioural change was immediate, but Naruto, also known for being one of the densest ninja of his Leaf generation, simply blinked and grinned at the girls' sudden calm demeanour. Sakura and Ino had relaxed completely and even held their hands sweetly behind their backs. The girls around them consisting of the real Tenten, Temari, Karui and Hinata seemed completely calm.

Suddenly, to his utter confusion, they all began to either blush, play with their hair, grin goofily at him or twiddle their thumbs. He stared around. Everyone else seemed to be acting normally, and he sent his gaze back slightly suspiciously towards the giggling girls. "So what was that fight about?" he asked curiously to Sakura. She madly shuffled her feet and giggled cutely. "Were you… worried Naruto?" she asked.

"Ehh?" asked a very confused hero. "U-um, well I was a little worried when I saw you guys trying to scratch each other's eyes out," he answered honestly.

All the girls giggled and he tilted his head to the side in his bewilderment.

"Aw he's so cute!" Temari gushed in open adoration. She reached forward and gripped his chin with her tanned hands, and he blushed beet red.

"S-s-sorry Temari san. D-did I hear that r-right?" stuttered poor Naruto in fear.

"I think I've fallen for you Naruto," Ino whispered forwardly, coming forward to touch his whiskered face with a calloused hand.

Naruto was honestly about to faint with the new attention and he stared around in fear, imploringly looking for a sane face. The closest was Tenten and he grabbed her and threw himself behind her. "T-Tenten, they're honestly scaring me," he said tremulously. The strange behaviour was truly unnerving him and he begged the only girl he had ever known who he had not even felt slightly attracted to in his years. But he gaped, horrified, when her felt her grip his hands.

She smirked. "You have a strong grip. Usually good signs of a good kisser," she said, standing as close to Naruto as his comfort zone would feel horribly uncomfortable allowing. He shifted back and she smiled sweetly.

"Playing hard to get, are we Naruto?" Karui growled. "We'll beat you at that game."

And they all grinned sweetly and rushed after his madly retreating form.

* * *

Of course, when Naruto burst into Konoha's finest BBQ restaurant with lipstick stains all over his face and screeched to Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Sai that a whole bunch of girls were after him, everybody thought he had gone mad. He wasn't taken seriously until he calmed down and wiped the smeared red lip marks of his face and explained his dire situation.

He described to them how quickly Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karui and Hinata had changed moods to aggressive or worried to attracted to him completely. Shikamaru, although his eye was twitching slightly at the thought of Temari, and his mouth was slightly turned up at Naruto's predicament, put his mind to work. The abrupt mood change of only a certain number of girls, very close to Naruto in range. The likelihood of the infatuation being started by a gas without spreading to other innocent members of the community was very small. Same with a liquid due to the fact they had not eaten together, as Ino had not mentioned meeting with Temari or Karui. He scowled at this thought, but ignored it, figuring Temari's appearance was merely a surprise. But he was meant to be her escort! He shook the indignance from his mind and though of the more pressing subject. How did it happen?

If it was not spread through bodily content, then the only idea he really had left was that the love struck appearance was by means of a jutsu.

He was about to tell his ideas to the others, but then Choji and Kiba paled, being the only ones who could see the door. Then Kiba smirked.

"We'll see if the story is true or not," Kiba muttered. "Naruto get under the table right now, they're here."

Naruto did what he was told for once, which was a rarity, and climbed under the table.

Footsteps were approaching their table, and Naruto went as still as possible, accidentally activating his Sage Mode.

The footsteps stopped at their table and Ino was the first to speak.

"Shikamaru, have you seen Naruto?"

Shikamaru sighed. "We haven't seen him all morning," he groaned. He was surprisingly convincing, but Ino who was his best friend next to Choji, grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Where is he dammit?" she said with a very threatening tone.

"Why do you want to know?" Shikamaru huffed in annoyance.

Ino suddenly let Shikamaru go, and all the girls giggled, sending chills up all the boys' spines.

"Why wouldn't we want to know where our little baby went?" giggled Sakura.

"When I find him, I'm going to squeeze him to death with hugs and kisses," Karui chuckled. They all stopped eating and suddenly felt very concerned for Naruto's safety. The girls were outright scary.

"Well, if you happen to find him, send me a mind link," Ino said sweetly before they all began to trudge out, calling Naruto's name.

"Wow," Kiba said, helping Naruto out from under the table. "I'm actually really sorry for you man." The other boys nodded in agreement, and sweat dropped as they remembered Ino's terrifying face.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Hokage would know of a jutsu like this," Shikamaru informed them. "All the Kage are informed of any major jutsu in any villages. Clan jutsu, forbidden jutsu, you name it," he said, rubbing his head wearily.

"Well then, can you guys uh… come with me to find Tsunade?" he asked, slightly embarrassed. "I just don't want to get ambushed again," he mumbled. "I mean, if these girls were enemy ninja, I could take them - no problem. But they're our friends and I don't want to hurt them, fending them off. Not to mention they'd all kick me into next week if they found out."

The guys all nodded. They quickly paid for their food and headed out, on their way to the Hokage's building. They jumped fast, along the rooftops and the Hokage tower was in sight.

Until they were cut off from all sides.

"Aw is Naruto running away from us?" Karui asked, pouting sadly.

Naruto tensed but looked to his friends.

"You guys, go on ahead. I'll lead them off," he said bravely. Shikamaru groaned.

"This isn't even our mission! What a drag!" and they easily leapt over the girls on their way to the Hokage building. They were totally ignored as the circle of females around Naruto tightened. Just before Temari could lunge and wrap her arms around him, he made the signs for Shadow Clone Jutsu and erupted in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the girls were left coughing and staring at the retreating backs of at least twenty different clones.

* * *

Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Sai for once all forgot their manners and barged into Tsunade's office. They caught a mildly surprised looking Neji and a disgruntled looking Sasuke speaking to the Hokage. Tsunade was not at all surprised, being numbed by the years of Naruto barging in unapologetically. But she knew that such a quick entry from these particular people queued something was wrong.

"What's wrong," Tsunade asked worriedly, suddenly standing.

"Well," Kiba said. "It's kind of complicated".

"Naruto's in some kind of trouble," Shikamaru explained. "He is currently under chase by Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Karui and Temari. I heard Naruto mention Hinata but she hasn't been spotted with them so maybe she wasn't affected by the jutsu?"

"Jutsu?" Tsunade exclaimed in alarm.

"I'm assuming it's a jutsu, being the most likely possibility. But whatever it is has caused the girls to fall into a love like state with Naruto who is currently being chased all around the village by them. They have displayed extreme infatuation and clingy behaviour," he said with a shudder.

Choji butted in. "They also don't seem to be showing any signs of their normal personalities. They're bold and outright scary."

"I'll say," Kiba said with a whistle.

Sai was silent, being unsure of what to say. But he looked to Neji and Sasuke who both seemed slightly amused by the situation. Sai noticed that both boys who were usually quite serious, had twitching upper lips. This hinted that they were furiously trying to hold back laughs or smiles. Also, Sasuke seemed to be experiencing a mild tick in his eyebrows. Suddenly, to everyone's astonishment, they both burst into unrivalled laughter. Neji had tears in his eyes and Sasuke was holding his knee. They were finding it very difficult to calm down, but Sasuke took a deep breath and managed to compose.

"So, what you're saying is - Naruto's being chased around the village by girls who think they are in love with him," Sasuke said with a choke.

Everyone was staring at the two boys in wide eyed astonishment. No one had ever seen displays of such mirth from the two who were normally composed and utterly serious. Finally, Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Yes, that's why we came here. We assumed Lady Tsunade would have the information on the Jutsu that has affected them, to check if there is a solution for the problem," Shikamaru said with raised eyebrows.

"Why are you so serious about this Shikamaru?" Sai asked, intrigued. "Is it because your girlfriend is one of the girls chasing Naruto around?"

There was a snigger all around the room and Shikamaru sighed dramatically.

"For the last time, Sai. She isn't my girlfriend. I'm her escort who shows her around a foreign village and makes sure she is completely safe at all times."

Choji snorted, but with a heated glance from Shikamaru, he shut up immediately.

"So Lady Tsunade, you have any ideas?" Kiba piped up.

"Yes, in fact," the blond lady said. All attention was quickly on her.

She called for Shizune who brought in all the files for blood line Jutsu's she could find, and quickly flipped to the one labelled 'love'. In no time there was a full description of the user, his village, the effects of the jutsu and the ways to fix it.

"So, the guy's name is Tamaki Hitachi, huh? He must be an imposter in the village, but what I don't understand is - what's his motive?"

"No one else in the village seems to have been affiliated with it, so maybe he has something against Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Don't they all?" Kiba muttered.

She quickly called an ANBU guard in and handed in the file. "Take this to all the watches. Tell them to look out for a face like this, or any lone ninja attempting to escape the village. I have a feeling he hasn't left yet."

The ANBU bowed. "Yes Godaime," he said and zipped out of the room.

"It says here that the only way to reverse the effects of the jutsu is sincere flattery. Believe it," Tsunade said, oblivious to Kiba's smirk.

"Dattebayo!" Kiba said weakly, attempting to relieve some of the stiffness in the room. It worked slightly, judging from the smirks and muffled smiles.

"So I need each of you to split up and find any girls affected. Attempt to keep her occupied and flatter her. Go with the one you know best since they know you well also," Tsunade said. Suddenly, the room was empty, all the shinobi having left the room.

* * *

Naruto sat up hurriedly, Sage Mode now activated. He was on the roof of the Market Place, being the only place he could sit without being hustled by moving shoppers. But he knew he had to get under cover quickly. He jumped the ground and froze as he felt a familiar chakra coming towards him at full speed.

"Oh Naruto!" Ino cried, as she caught a glimpse of him. Naruto yelped and leapt down, turning the corner and was about to continue running until a hand grabbed his wrist and drew him into a secluded stairway. He stood in the doorway, mostly hidden as he watched Ino land and look around with a frustrated, lovesick expression. He had retrieved the memories of his destroyed clones and gulped.

One memory was particularly scary. He had been hiding under the table, aware of Sakura's feet near him, when suddenly the table he was hiding under was ripped out of the ground and he was staring into the face of a gleeful Sakura.

"I found you!" she giggled and leapt onto him, giving him a crushing hug and a very, VERY intoxicating kiss, before his clone poofed into nothingness. He gulped and grinned goofily at the thought of that kiss, but shook his head violently, reminding himself that that was the real Sakura as much as his clones were the real him. She wasn't really there and therefore she wasn't really her.

And then he jolted, remembering that someone had pulled him into the stairwell and he turned in surprise to see a white eyed Hyuuga heiress.

He opened his mouth to yell, remembering that she was part of the 'Oh I'm suddenly madly and obsessively in love with Naruto' Club . But then a hand was clapped over his mouth and he stared in surprise at the madly blushing girl. "I'm s-sorry N-N-Naruto-kun but I can't allow you to raise your voice, or else they'll know you're here."

She frowned apologetically and he closed his mouth and stared at her in confusion. "Aren't you in love with me too? You were there with the rest of them," he said, staring at the white eyed girl. She blushed furiously.

"They are all under the effect of a jutsu cast by an imposter in the village," she said when she fought down her blush. "I m-managed to d-deflect it," she said shyly. He suddenly enveloped her in a hug. "Oh thank God Hinata! Finally a sane one around here!" he exclaimed. She suddenly went limp in his arms and he stared at her in concern. She had fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Hinata had recovered, she shyly took Naruto's hand and was about to leave with him to go to the Hokage tower, but he stopped her.

"Hinata, out of all the clones, how did you know this one was the real me?" he asked curiously. Hinata was surprised at the fact that he noticed but explained.

"I recognised your Clone Jutsu hand signs and attached a chakra thread to you that allowed me to trace you to where you were."

His eyes widened. "That's brilliant!" he cried. "You must be the brightest on your team!"

She smiled, flattered at his comment, and felt a slight pressure go off her head.

"Funny, I feel kind of strange," she said. "I think that the Jutsu must have been coated around me, attempting to get through my defences."

"Defences?" he asked. "How come you have defences and no one else did?"

She blushed tomato red. "U-um it's c-complicated," she stuttered, quietly.

"C-mon tell me! Maybe if the guy tries to try it on me, I can defend myself!" he declared. She hung her head. "N-Naruto, I think I was immune to it because of a default problem," she said with a dusting of a blush.

He looked at her confused for a few seconds. "Default problem?" he said, tilting his head. Her face flamed up. _'He's so cute'_ she thought immediately.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto said, bringing her thoughts back to focus. She scuffed her feet against the ground and twiddled with her hands.

"I-I-I d-don't t-t-think that t-this p-particular jutsu worked on m-m-me because… because," she said stuttering and blushing intensely. He continued to give her a curious stare and waited patiently for her to finish.

"B-b-b-because I'm - I'm - I'm… _I'm already in love with you!_ " she blurted.

* * *

Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru had already split up and were searching the city for their cursed comrades. None had found them yet, but Sasuke had gotten an idea and stood in the middle of the corner square.

He formed the signs for transformation jutsu and turned himself into Naruto. The non-ninja folk looked at him oddly, but he just stood with a sigh, cupped his hands to his mouth and called a particular pink haired kunoichi's name.

" _Sakura! Sakura! I'm here!_ "

He knew the sound carried, and within seconds, there was a rush of wind and Sakura Haruno was standing right next to him. He squared himself, to keep from starting and turned to her.

"Naruto!" she said overjoyed. "I knew you would call for me!"

She ran forward to embrace him but he grabbed her hands and pulled her into an alleyway out of the way.

"Sakura," he said, and released the jutsu to reveal himself. The real Sakura would be blushing and squirming by now, but she just stared at him in bewilderment, frustration and anger. "Sasuke! What are you doing! I don't have time for this! I have to find my sweetheart!" she said with a scowl that would make a deaf person believe she was talking about killing an enemy ninja.

He didn't really know how to flatter her, since he had never really tried, but suddenly, he pressed his lips to her forehead and gave it a light kiss. He pulled away and stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"I like your forehead," he said sincerely. "It's adorable."

And suddenly Sakura was blushing and looking dazed. "Ugh… Sasuke?" she said in bewilderment. She realised where they were and blushed again. "What just happened?"

He shrugged. "Come on, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Finding Tenten was simple with the Byakugan. He just activated it, stared around, hopped from the occasional building to building and kept an eye out for a particular Chakra pattern.

He was getting weary though. He felt like he had been searching for hours when it had actually been about thirty minutes. He kept seeing chakra patterns that were familiar, moved towards it and realised that they didn't actually match up. But he knew she would turn up sooner or later. He just had to keep looking.

And soon enough, he found it. It was moving fast between the less condensed part of Konoha and he picked up his speed to catch up. He called her name and he saw her stop in confusion.

And suddenly, he was there. He gently leapt from the branch he was standing on and landed with grace. He stepped towards her and she looked at him, unsure of what to do. "Have you seen Naruto, Neji?" she finally said, deciding she could trust him. He shook his head. "May you tell me why you want to find him?"

She blushed and giggled cutely.

Neji didn't really want to hear more and stepped towards her.

"Um, Tenten - before you continue searching. Can I tell you something?"

She nodded impatiently. "Just hurry. Toto will be waiting for me."

He scrunched up his nose at the nickname. Childish and definitely not Tenten's style since she had never been one for that sort of endearment.

"Toto?" he said in disgust.

She giggled. "Do you like it? It took me ages to pick it out," she informed him.

"Uh… yeah," he said, deciding to ignore it. He just wanted to get this over with so he could have her back to normal again. "Um Tenten… I just wanted to say that… I think you're the toughest, most sincerely beautiful girl in the village," he said, pink flowering his cheeks.

She looked at him with a blush and a bewildered expression and suddenly, her glazed brown eyes cleared.

"Neji? What am I doing here?" she said tiredly. She walked to him and he grabbed her hand to her ultimate surprise.

"Let's go find Toto and the rest," he said with a smirk.

"T-Toto?" she said in confusion. "Who the hell is Toto? What a stupid name!"


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru was looking for the girl he should be escorting right now. He was slightly annoyed he wasn't informed of her arrival. Did she not like him or something? It's not like he cares or anything, he just hates to be brushed off like that - totally ignored.

He hopped from roof to roof and looked for any sign of the spiky haired, teal eyed blond. He stopped and leant against a chimney. He had seen Sasuke's trick and cursed the fact that he could hardly muster up that quality of Transformation Jutsu - being more suited to his Shadows. His eyes scanned the crowd for the desert kunoichi, and he started as he caught a flash of black from the corner of his vision. He quickly raced after it and sent his shadows to wrap around the suspect. Just as he had thought, it was the beautiful Temari of Suna, struggling in his tight shadow bonds.

Her eyes widened slightly in annoyance and surprise at the sight of him. "Shikamaru," she hissed in frustration. "Let me go! Naruto's waiting for me!"

"Oh is he?" Shikamaru said, raising a brow. "Where is he then?"

Temari blushed. "I don't know but I can't wait to see him. I was already planning our date - moonlit dinner and maybe - his favourite food is ramen right?" she asked sighing dreamily. Then she realised she was still tied up and she glared at the tall Nara boy. "Let me go," she hissed.

Shikamaru walked towards her and smirked. "I never knew you were into that romantic stuff," he said casually.

"What girl isn't," she said with a growl. "I know Naruto will have something romantic planned for me. But I have to get to him -"

She stopped when Shikamaru placed a restraining hand on her chin. His eyes softened as he stared into her eyes.

"You really have beautiful eyes," he murmured. "So green for those of a desert princess." He was blushing slightly and he gently let go of her chin and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Temari was blushing crazily and her eyes seemed to clear. She stared at Shikamaru in bewilderment. "S-S-Shika?" she stuttered. "Why am I all tied up?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and slight disappointment when he realised she didn't remember anything. But he smiled gently at her and allowed his shadows to recede.

Temari knitted her brows, as a random feeling of butterflies overtook her when she looked at him. She shook her head. That weird feeling so suddenly. Had something happened while she was out?

* * *

Choji was also looking around for the random girl he should be escorting. Karui was a hard girl to find, but he had a feeling he knew where to find her.

The Gardens of Konoha were her favourite place to visit. And he rationed she would be there, even in the weird lovesick state she was in now. He entered the Gardens quietly, not wishing to startle his prey who sat humming a song by the springs.

He approached her and she looked up in surprise, sensing him. He flinched, remembering what she did to Naruto that one time (which Sakura was still angry about) but she merely smiled and waved, oddly cheerful.

"Hey Choji!" she exclaimed. He waved back in confusion. "What are you waiting here for?" he asked cautiously.

She looked up from the pebbles she was throwing. "I couldn't find Naruto, and I got bored so I figured I'd come here and wait for him to come and get me," she said, matter of factly. "I think he's gonna ask me to marry him!" she squealed.

Choji reeled back in alarm before remembering and scratching his head sheepishly. The girl seemed to be delusional as well as love sick and he frowned worriedly. When he looked up at her, trying to think of something flattering to say, he caught her eyes and got lost in them.

Gold. A softened, liquefied, pure and clean gold. At least that's what her eyes reminded him of. He sighed gently before remembering himself, and looking away.

"Y'know, you have really pretty eyes," he said. She screwed up her brows cutely. "That's what Naruto says," she said with a grin. Choji held back a scowl. Uh no he didn't. Fine. If this was how it was going to play out.

"Your skin is so smooth and clear," he said admiringly.

"Thanks," she said politely.

"Your hair is such a pretty colour," he said, slightly frustrated.

"I grew it myself," she said, chuckling at her little joke.

Choji, who wasn't used to this sort of thing, frowned.

"I uh- like your teeth," he said.

"Thanks. Too long with braces," she said.

Due to his frustration, he had been drawing closer to her.

"Y-your lips look so beautiful. So soft… A-a-and kissable," he said. He was close enough to see the flecks in her eyes. She had frozen, as if she had not yet heard this comment. Choji froze in hope, but when her eyes began to cloud again, he leant forward and kissed her sweetly. A blush claimed her cheeks and her eyes cleared as she reached up to touch her tingling lips.

Then she started. "Choji, although this is a lovely thing to wake up to _, what the hell am I doing here?_ "

Choji sighed, glad to have the old Karui back, and resisted the urge to lean towards her again.

* * *

Sai sat patiently, waiting for his little mice to come back, to send work of Ino Yamanaka's location. They had been gone for at least fifteen minutes, and he tried to enjoy the cool breeze, also trying to ignore the fact that he indeed had no idea what to say to flatter Ino. He knew the word meant to compliment and/or praise, but the last time had had tried to compliment someone he had been hit across the room. He had of course been studying up on emotions and certain things that people find friendly and touching, but he still wasn't quite sure

His thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of one of his little spy mice. He picked it up in his hand and steadily absorbed information the mouse had picked up, before excusing it back into his scroll.

Ino was by the Ichiraku stand, waiting for Naruto. Smart move he would have to say.

"Super Beast Scroll!" he announced, pouring chakra into his quick painting. He climbed on his huge ink bird with ease and headed of in the direction of the noodle restaurant.

The air was cooling and blew some of the doubts from his mind. He decided to just smile and go through with it. But he was experiencing an unfamiliar emotion. Something that was causing an uncomfortable, fluttering in his gut.

He hopped off on a nearby rooftop so as not to alarm any citizens and allowed the bird to dissipate. He then quickly hopped down and scanned the surrounding area for a hint of the skinny silhouette of Ino.

He spotted her at a nearby ramen stand, walking away with a steaming bowl of ramen. He watched her sit down with it and begin to eat and he walked towards her curiously. "Ino?" he said, startling the girl badly.

"What is it Sai?" she said impatiently, searching around as if waiting for someone.

"I may not be great at sensing other people's thoughts and feelings," Sai said. "But may I say that I clearly remember you saying you hate ramen."

Ino looked surprised.

"Well, if Naruto loves it - than so must I!" she said, boldly sticking noodles into her mouth. She scrunched up her nose and scowled.

"You normally prefer a spicy soup with thick rice noodles and little to no meat," Sai said, expertly. Again, Ino looked at him surprised, but continued eating. "Is there something you want Sai?" she said, slightly disgruntled. "I'm waiting for the love of my life here."

"I thought Sasuke was the love of your life," he said, questioningly.

She looked at him blankly. "Who?"

Sai ignored the comment. "Uh… I just came to say…"

Why couldn't he say it. Something about her just made him feel strange. He couldn't pick up what the strangeness was, but he said the first thing in his head.

"You look absolutely beautiful today, Ino," he said and gave her is classic, eye closed smile. There was a pause, and he opened his eyes to see a blushing Ino, watching him curiously. "Um, Sai? Can you tell me what just happened?"

"I said, you look beautiful today Ino," he said in confusion. She blushed again. "O-oh that's so flattering Sai," she said with a sweet smile. "But I meant before that. I can't remember what's happened. How did I even get here and - EW _Why_ am I eating disgusting ramen?"

"Actually that ramen is 5 stars-"

"Explain," she with a confused and annoyed expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiba had picked up Hinata's smell again and had traced it to a nearby stairwell. Strangely, he picked up Naruto's smell as well, and followed it to find Hinata and Naruto facing each other. Both were blushing madly and Naruto was scuffing his shoes kind of shyly. But Kiba didn't have time for the lovey-dovey stuff.

"Hey Naruto! Is Hinata still under the jutsu?"

"Um n-no, she managed to deflect it," he stuttered, making Kiba raise an eyebrow.

"I'm completely fine Kiba," Hinata said, for once confidently.

"Uh, did you guys switch bodies?" Kiba asked curiously.

"No, why would you say that?" Hinata asked.

Kiba shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I think we're meant to meet the others at the Hokage Tower 'round about now," he said.

"Yep, we were just about to head there," Naruto said, his confidence returning. To Kiba's surprise, he hesitantly offered Hinata his hand, and she, with a blush and a small smile, took it. Soon they were jumping across the rooftops in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Kiba noticed that Naruto kept glancing shyly at the dark haired girl and she kept giggling at him. He sighed in tender annoyance. "About time," he muttered and sped up his pace.

At the rate they were going, they were soon there. All three climbed up the stairs to Lady Tsunade's office. Hinata politely knocked, but Naruto just smirked and pushed the door open.

Lady Tsunade was hurriedly shoving her reading glasses into her desk drawer when they walked in. "Ah Naruto. Got back in one piece, I see?" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"So, how was your day of female attention?"

"Traumatising," Naruto muttered. "Besides Sakura, I had no idea girls could be so scary."

"Hey, I heard that," Sakura said, walking with a dark haired Sasuke through the open office door. She gave Naruto an affectionate knock to the head and he scowled at her annoyed. "You and your friends almost succeeded in giving me a heart attack," Naruto said. Sakura looked at his cross expression in shock before she caught a playful twinkle in his eye and gave him a tight hug.

Shikamaru and Temari were next to arrive, and the pairs kept coming until everyone was there. All the girls kind of huddled together and looked guilty when they saw how scratched up Naruto was. But then they started giggling.

"What?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. When he was wiping of the lipstick stains, he had completely missed the one behind his ear, and when he was informed, he blushed furiously.'

"S-shut up," he stuttered.

"That's the second time you've stuttered today," Kiba muttered.

"When else did he stutter?" Sakura asked.

"I caught him standing with Hinata, red as a tomato and when I asked him a question, he turned around and stuttered!"  
"I-I was surprised!"

"He did it again!"

"Did not!"  
"Did so!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did so!"

"Shut up!"

This last line was uttered by Tsunade who had grown impatient. "We still have a nutter rogue ninja on the loose. I want him tracked down and brought here."

There was a knock on the door.

"No need," said a certain silver haired ninja, dragging a handsome blond man into the room.

"Kakashi Sensei," Naruto and Sakura said in surprise.

"So, having girl trouble, eh Naruto?" Kakashi said, a twinkle in his eye.

Naruto gave a playful, stern look to his female comrades. "Yep, but they're taken care of, with a major help from my non-female friends," he said jokingly.

"So Shikamaru, now that you have your girlfriend back, will you -"

Sai was quickly whacked upside the head by an annoyed Shikamaru, who in turn was hit by Ino.

Both men rubbed their heads, but Sai didn't do it with an annoyed grumble of 'Mendokusai' (how troublesome).

"So Tamaki will be taken back to his village where he will be taken care of there and maybe taught some better manners," Tsunade said. "All finished. Shizune! Bring the Sake!" she yelled.

"You can't drink at work!" Shizune said.

Tsunade's annoyed reply was cut off by Naruto's cry of "Wait!" as Tamaki was being dragged out by ANBU. He stepped towards the blond man and looked him in the eyes.

"Please, I don't know what I have done to you - but I apologise If I have done anything to offend you."

Tamaki looked stunned as he stared at the whiskered boy.

"Why would you apologise to me? I've caused you so much deliberate trouble to cause you fear and humiliation," Tamaki said.

"There's just something about you," Naruto said quietly. "When I was younger, I used to do things to gain the attention of others, simply because I didn't feel loved," he said. His friends looked on in fascination.

"I pulled pranks that used to get me in the biggest trouble, but it was worth it, because for once, people treated me like I was there. Like I existed." Naruto's face had grown solemn. "Your trick, despite how mean it was, seemed to have the same idea behind it. You just want people to love you - Is that right?"

Tamaki stared at him, pokerfaced. And then his gaze softened.

"I blamed you as the one who took away all the attention I believe I was owed. I realise now it was because I simply wasn't worth the attention. But I will make myself worth it. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki. I believe you have changed me."

As he was lead out of the room, the sound followed him and Naruto stood in the stunned silence of his comrades and friends.

"Well, I'll be damned," Shikamaru said.

"He did it again," Neji said with a smile.

"How the hell do you just forgive people like that?" Kiba demanded.

"I forgive the people who deserve it," Naruto said with a shrug. "Evil is rarely true and is usually caused by heartfelt pain, heartbreak or maybe even loneliness. Things like that all only have one solution. And it is love."

He stood and smiled at his friends.

"Oh and about that," he said. He strode to Hinata, took her chin in his hands and gave her a kiss. It was quick, but it was enough to make Hinata swoon and the jaws of everyone in the room - even Sasuke's - to drop.

"Now, I think I earned myself some ramen," a grinning Naruto said, and swooped from the room.

 **Review Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee**


End file.
